


A Return To the Summer Festival

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Summer Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Class 3-E retunn to the summer festival that they visited all those years ago, only this time they go for a well-deserved rest and get together time.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Isogai Yuuma/Kataoka Megu, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Kimura Masayoshi/Yada Touka, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	A Return To the Summer Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, megumiai30 here with a stroy that I whipped up long ago about the summer festival, and the class 3-E going as adults, so I hope you enjoy it even though it's already November! Hope you keep youselves safe during this time of global pandemic, 
> 
> From   
> Megumiai30
> 
> P.S: Class 3-E is 23 here, and this is part of my timeline that I have been keeping throughout my Assassination Classroom post-canon works.

It was that time of year again. Spring had come and gone with its rejuvenation, summer had come and after June, July had rolled around with its humid, hot weather, and in Japan, that meant… It was the season for summer festivals!

The former class 3-E had agreed to go to the festival to relax and hang out, because they hadn’t been doing one of those in a long time. In fact, it had been about nine months since they had met for a reunion at the old school building, which was their property, and seven months since Sugino and Kanzaki’s wedding, so it had been a long time since they could meet like this. 

In one area, we find Maehara, Okano, Isogai, and Kataoka enjoying their time together while Isogai was playing a game of fishing with a net.

“Oi Isogai, you’re not going to make soup out of this, right?” Maehara joked, remembering how shocked he was when his trusty best friend had announced that he was going to make a soup out of the fish that he had fished out of the water. His wife, Okano slightly stepped on his foot. 

Isogai laughed nervously and his girlfriend Kataoka laughed with him. “Well, it certainly is a fond memory. My brother and sister still talk about that time and how they miss me making them it, so I’m going to!” 

He smiled like an ikemen and Maehara laughed nervously. 

In another area, we find Karma grilling the booth owner like he did eight years ago. 

“Ojisan~ I’ve spent… 5,000 yen on this booth and have yet to get a prize. What’s this all about, huh?” He face turned into Koro-Sensei, and the owner of the booth raised his arms in surrender. 

“Sir, I understand. Please, I’ll return your money, so please keep this a secret?” He pleaded. 

But Karma, as ruthless as he was tried to drive it home, “Eh~~ That’s not what I came for… If you give me that new Switch game, I’ll call it a day.” 

The thing that was different this time with the booth manager however was the presence of Okuda as his fiancé.

“Karma-kun! Stop bothering the booth owner please!” She pleaded and took his arm, trying futilely to drag him to where she was talking with the others until she saw him grilling the manager.

“But, Manami~ This guy cheated me, don’t you think I deserve some sort of compensation for that?~” He asked with the same look. 

Okuda sighed. It would be a little while until she was able to drag her fiancé with a reasonable condition.

In another, we see the girls and the boys gathered together, chattering amongst themselves. The party of Kurahashi, Fuwa, Hayami and her husband Chiba, Kimura and his girlfriend Yada, Mimura and Okajima were talking with each other along with Kanzaki and her husband Sugino.

Yet in another area, Terasaka’s crew and Sugaya and Nakamura were socializing, and now joining the other group to immerse in a class wide conversation.

But in the midst of all this, we find that we couldn’t find the couple that is the fairly newly minted couple of Nagisa and Kayano.

….And we find them kneeling in front of the fishing balloon area, the area where they engaged in small talk the last time they were here eight years ago while fishing out balloons causally. But today, we find them immersed in some sort of contest. 

“Nagisa, don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you’re my boyfriend!” Kayano smirked, determination on her face. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Aka- I mean Kayano.” Nagisa shot back, determined in his own right to win this game. He had called her Kayano outdoors because her real name was known to the masses, and he knew that somebody would bother them if they knew that Mase Haruna was in their midst. 

As the game progressed, it became clear that Nagisa was going to lose, so he used a tactic that was guaranteed to make her lose her focus. He turned his head to her side and without warning, pecked her cheek. 

“Wait, Nagisa!” Kayano giggled as Nagisa laid more kisses on her cheek. She knew he was cheating but at the same time, nearly all of their competitions ended like this. Although usually it was her who disturbed him.

Nagisa laughed as he let go of her, and the two agreed to end their game of fishing balloons in a tie. As the two walked around the booths, they saw something that was out of place and Kayano addressed it. 

“If only Koro Sensei was here…” 

“Yeah I know. Do you remember when he managed all the booths and our friends…well…” He remarked with a pause after looking around to see their friends talking to each other, Okuda trying to stop Karma from harassing the booth owner any longer, Isogai proudly holding up a bag of fish that he proclaimed would use for soup, and themselves, as a couple. 

“Today’s too perfect, right?” Kayano leaned on her boyfriend’s shoulder, now that she was able to do because of his newly acquired height. 

“Yup.” Nagisa smiled at her and as the fireworks went off and their friends all looked at it in awe, Nagisa leaned down to kiss his girlfriend sweetly and she was frozen in time, anticipating what was about to come. 

“Akari… I love you…” He whispered and kissed her. 

“Me too Nagisa….Thank you for choosing me…” She whispered back, and she met his lips and fell into the moment. 

Nearby, Nakamura shot some pictures of the couple, since Karma looked like he was talking with his fiancé. Talking would be an understatement, it was more of Okuda scolding her fiancé/ boyfriend and soon to be husband for harassing the owner too much to which Karma retorted with “I was just joking!”

A teenager had witnessed the same things he had saw eight years ago as a pure young child chuckled, thinking, ‘Those are some weird people…


End file.
